flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Erak Starfollower
Erak Starfollower, once Jarl and now Oberjarl (leader) of Skandia, is a good friend of Araluen, and an ally. History The Burning Bridge In the second book Erak makes his debut, he was part of the group of Skandians, hired by Morgarath to ambush the back of the King's army but after they were routed gets feed up with the whole affair and takes his men home, double-crossing Morgarath. At the bridge he sees Will and Evanlyn who are fighting off the Kallkara he and his crew captures them both and take them to Skandia where they will be sold on as slaves. EDIT: Will and Evanlyn (A.K.A Cassandra) don't fight off the Kalkara at Morgarath's bridge. Instead, Evanlyn tries to warn Will that the Skandians were coming to throw a rock at his head from her post (she was trying to get the last bit of the bridge to burn). Will became distracted at her cry, and took his attention from the Wargals he was shooting, leaving the Skandians a chance to grab Will and Evanlyn. The Icebound Land He captured Will and princess Cassandra and sold them to Ragnak into slavery. But like all Skandians, Erak respects people with courage and seeing Will take out a dozen Wargals with almost inhuman accuracy, he soon starts to admire Will. After selling Will to Borsa who is, in a way, a secretary to Ragnak, he witnesses Will becoming addicted to warmweed and decides to help them escape. Erak gives Cassandra a horse and some supplies and tells them to head toward a hunting lodge. He also gives them a small supply of warmweed to try to reverse Will's warmweed addiction. The Battle for Skandia At the end of the fourth book: The Oakleaf Bearers he becomes elected as the new Oberjarl because Ragnak died after the battle with the Temujai. Erak and Halt become good friends in the course of the fourth book and fight alongside one another in the battle against the Temujai. He also admires Will. At the very end of the book he makes a treaty with King Duncan. Erak's Ransom Erak appears in book seven, bored of his life as Oberjarl he heads out for a one-off raid on the shores of Arridi, it turns out to be a trap and he is captured and held for ransom. Svengal turns up at Halt and Pauline's wedding at Araluen to bring the news and tells them that he didn't go to Skandia because someone must have betrayed the Oberjarl to the Arridi. Evanlyn, Horace, Will, Gilan and Halt then journey to Arridi, Evanlyn bearing the ransom for Erak which the Skandians will then pay back after his release. Brotherband Chronicles Erak makes an apperance in the Brotherband Chronicles books. Skills Erak is known for his navigational abilities - and his willingness to use his battleaxe to make his point known. He is an experienced fighter and can use a sword but prefers and axe. Unlike some Skandians is more willing to use his brain than others. Description Although he's gruff and battle-hardened, Erak has a soft side, too, which can be seen more in Book Three: The Icebound Land Erak also has a good sense of humour (which, like most Skandians humour is somewhat unsubtle). He is described as being tall, strong and muscular (built like a bear) like almost all Skandians with a bushy beard. Category:Rulers Category:Humans Category:Oberjarls Category:Protagonists Category:The Burning Bridge characters Category:The Battle for Skandia characters Category:Skandians Category:The Icebound Land characters Category:Erak's Ransom characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Brotherband Chronicles Characters Category:The Outcasts Characters